shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hector's Guide to Girls
In this Preminum you play a character named Enigma (Default name) a good natured student of Centerscore High who has been unlucky in love and seeks help at Hector's dating seminar Storyline Your character is first greeted by Spud The Stud (Spud) at the entrance of the seminar being held at Centerscore High School, feeling a little skeptical Spud The Stud gives your character an anecdote on how Hector's guidance changed his love life and how it got him a girlfriend -Kat- "texts him every 30 seconds to make sure he's not cheating". Just as your character is about to put his name on the sign up sheet, Spud The Stud stops him to saying from now on he will be known by his handle ''as normal names are common and not individualistic and the handle will set him apart from the crowd. You can choose whichever handle you desire but they provide you with a default name- ''Enigma. Spud The Stud then leads Enigma to the senimar and introduces him to fellow newbies: Mr. Hotpants (School bully Travis) and Lovebot (School geek Dexter). Soon after Hector jumps on stage and congratulates his protégés on taking the first step to improving their love life - admitting they have a problem. Hector asks the attendee's what their problems are:Lovebot admits he has problems meeting girls, talking to girls and even standing in close proximity to a girl. Mr. Hotpants is always talking to unavailable girls thus striking arguments with their boyfriends, dads, fiances etc. He then reveals that he is on parole showing the rest his ankle bracelet. Whereas Enigma is just curious about the seminar, revealing he wants ladies at beck and call + to find that someone special. Hector then tells a story about when he was younger, when he "struck out with the ladies". Old Hector was geeky, he had asked popular girl Porscha to the Crosstown Ball, ''she rejects him saying he ''"doesn't know girls at all". After that Hector realised what he'd been doing wrong- going head first into asking a girl out without thinking of the logistics of what it takes to successfully ask a girl out. Hector then said he researched: Romantic Literature, the Physical Sciences, the Realms of Ancient Oriental Mysticism, and eventually he cracked the code on girls. Having cleared his spots, gelled his hair, upgraded his clothes and most importantly his attitude, he asks Porscha out again and she agrees to go the Crosstown Ball. Hector then asks the boys how he succeeded in getting a date with Porscha second time round. LoveBot thinks its the suit as it shows he's a gentlemen, so her parents would approve of him. Mr. Hotpants thinks its because the suit was red and girls are like Spanish Fighting Bulls so they go crazy for guys in red. Enigma thinks the suit shows that Hector was different to what the other guys looked like- who usually wear street clothes- so Hector stood out from the crowd. Hector agrees with Enigma's answer then reveals his H.E.C.T.O.R method to getting girl's number and interest. The group has already chosen their unique HANDLE. Now they have to choose how to EXHIBIT themselves with a new look. LoveBot chooses to dress as an Robot-Overlord, Mr. Hotpants combed his hair back, picked up a stylish coat and glasses. You get to decide what Enigma wears, no matter what you choose the others approve of it. Enigma and the gang go off with Hector and Spud the stud to the Party Van to go find girls, Hector asks the guys where they would guys where they would find girls, Enigma suggests they can find girls everywhere which Hector agrees with. Hector reveals to the gang that they're going to meet girls at the Public Library, Hector then turns the Van accelerating through on-coming traffic and into the parking lot of the Public Library. This scares the passengers excluding Hector and Spud the Stud. Hector then says dying in a car accident makes talking to girls seem like a walk in the park. This brings us to the next step, C. CONVERSATION. Hector instructs to the guys that they need to open a conversation with a girl with a "playful and intriguing question". Hector leads by example with the "Broccoli vs. Asparagus Debacle", whether people could be put into the broccoli or asparagus category- broccoli people tend to branch out in lots of directions whereas asparagus people tend to hone on to one thing- resulting in Hector getting the girl's number. Hector then gives the guys 2 conversation starters leaving the boys to decide which one would be most appropriate for the girl they approach. Enigma spots a blonde girl- Angie- and goes towards her, Angie likes his handle and exhibit. Enigma chooses to go with the "Cheerleader Dilemma" rather than the "Chemistry Conundrum", making Angie happy that he doesn't classify her with the Nerd Stereotype. Just as Angie is about to give Enigma but Hector seizes him by the collar and dragged him out of the library kicking and screaming. Outside, Enigma sees LoveBot and Mr. Hotpants outside waiting for him and he shouts at Hector demanding why he dragged him away just as Angie was about to give him her number, Hector responds Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two Specials Category:Specials Category:Year 2